Ma fille
by BobSherlock
Summary: Lorsque Esmée se débrouille pour se retrouver avec une Bella enceinte, seule. Entre mère et fille.


**Ma fille**

Esmée entra dans la pièce avec douceur. Elle fit glisser la porte-fenêtre sans le moindre bruit et se redressa sur la moquette beige. Bella était là, roulée en boule sur le canapé de cuir brun, une couverture sur les épaules. Elle était pâle comme la mort, le visage maigre et les yeux vides, mais pour le moment fermés. Elle dormait. De temps en temps, son sommeil était agité de petits sursauts ou tremblements. Elle ne dormait pas bien. Plus maintenant, du moins.

Esmée fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle soupira. Avec un effort surhumain, elle avait réussi à envoyer toute sa famille chasser, appuyant sur le fait – le prétexte plutôt – que Jacob ne tarderait pas à venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella, et alors il découvrait la vérité. La meute de sang loup-garou apprendrait donc l'existence du bébé et ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien. Très mal, même. Elle leur avait dit de partir chasser dés maintenant pour être tranquille plus tard, promettant de s'occuper de Bella. Les plus durs à convaincre avait été Rosalie, qui ne quittait plus Bella d'une semelle, et Edward. Esmée avait dit à Rose que lorsque le bébé naitrait, il faudrait qu'elle n'ais pas soif pour éviter de le mettre en danger, si jamais l'enfant n'était pas _entièrement_ vampire, comme elle le pressentait. Cela avait marché. Pour Edward, elle avait longuement réfléchis à ce qu'elle souhaitait dire à Bella, et Edward avait finit par entendre les pensées de sa mère et à les accepter. Carlisle l'avait aidé, aussi. Il avait convaincu Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Car Esmée lui avait tout dit de ce qu'elle souhaitait, et Carlisle avait approuvé, comme il le fait pour la quasi-totalité de ses idées. Mais maintenant seule avec Bella, les yeux virant au noir profond, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle n'arriverait sûrement même pas à la réveiller.

Avec un nouveau soupir, plus douloureux que le précédent, elle parcourue la courte distance qui la séparait de Bella. Ses pieds sur le sol ne produisaient pas le moindre bruit, malgré les talons qu'elle portait. Elle n'osa pas toucher sa belle-fille, de peur de la rendre encore plus froide. Aussi, avant de s'asseoir en face de Bella, elle prit une nouvelle couverture et la posa délicatement sur le dos de la jeune fille. Elle s'accroupi près du canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule couverte de la « malade ». Elle allait lui frotter doucement l'épaule, mais stoppa l'esquisse de son geste, trop effrayé par l'idée de la blesser accidentellement. De toute manière, Bella ouvrit les yeux. Et sursauta.

Dans un bon, Esmée se recula de quelques pas, à la fois surprise et inquiète.

- Ce n'est que moi, dit-elle d'une voix basse et chantante.

Bella se redressa difficilement et Esmée la stabilisa contre le dossier du canapé. La jeune fille posa une main sur son ventre déjà gonflé avec tendresse.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, reprit Esmée. Et de t'avoir réveillé.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, honteuse. Bella était déjà si fatiguée, et voilà qu'elle-même la réveillait de façon peu commode.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur.

La voix de Bella était basse et rauque. On y entendait la souffrance et la fatigue. Esmée releva le visage et haussa un sourcil.

- Vous m'avez seulement surprise, rajouta la jeune fille avec un vague haussement d'épaule mêlé à un sourire amusé. Et puis ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez réveillé, c'est votre _présence_.

Esmée eu un petit rire, mais elle était trop inquiète et stressée pour rire réellement. Bella soupira.

- Tout ces visages maussades te dépriment, n'est-ce-pas ?

- J'aimerais vous dire que non, mais ce serait vous mentir. D'un autre côté, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward, vous...

- ... nous n'aurions pas rencontré une personne aussi extraordinaire que toi, termina Esmée en s'accroupissant en face de Bella, une main caressant ses cheveux ternes. Ecoutes moi bien, Bella, tu es ce qu'Edward à toujours souhaité. Il t'aime d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire. Mais te voir souffrir le détruit littéralement, comme cette douleur te détruit aussi. Pourquoi te faire tant de mal ?

Bella eu un soupire mélangé à un froncement de sourcil.

- C'est Edward qui vous envoie ? demanda-t-elle en fixant sa belle-mère droit dans les yeux.

- Oh non ! Non, ma chérie, c'est moi qui viens te voir de mon plein gré.

- Mais Edward n'était pas contre, n'est-ce-pas ? railla la jeune fille.

- Il veut t'aider...

- Je le sais. Je le sais bien... Mais j'ai besoin qu'il me soutienne.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Mais te voir ainsi nous met tous mal à l'aise. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Bella, mais ne serais-ce pas plus raisonnable de... de rester en vie ?

Bella attrapa les mains du vampire et les serra. Esmée se surpris encore à penser que la jeune fille était définitivement étrange, car elle ne sursautait pas lorsqu'elle touchait la peau glacée de sa nouvelle famille, comme le font la plupart des gens. La jeune humaine eu un sourire faiblard.

- Vous êtes de loin la seule capable de me comprendre _presque_ parfaitement, Esmée. A part peut-être Rosalie, mais c'est différent. Elle a toujours souhaité avoir un enfant, et voilà que l'occasion d'en élever un se présente. Vous, vous en avez eu un. Vous savez ce que j'endure et...

- Non, la coupa-t-elle doucement. Non, Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu supportes. J'étais humaine, et j'avais un bébé humain. Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ la même chose.

Elle lui sourit.

- Mais si je perdais ce bébé, reprit Bella, je ne veux pas... je ne pourrais pas... enfin, vous _connaissez_ cette douleur.

Esmée resta impassible, douce, mais en elle, tout s'entrechoquait. Son estomac se serra, sûrement à cause de cette peine qui brouillait son regard noir.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu la connaisses à ton tour, murmura-t-elle. Mais... tu souffres autrement, et il m'est difficile de supporter ta douleur.

- Alors, vous aussi vous pensez que ce que je porte en moi est un... un _monstre_ ?

Esmée soupira, se redressa et tira un fauteuil près du canapé. Elle s'y assit et croisa les jambes. Que pensait-elle vraiment ? Et si elle pensait que la _chose_ qui grandissait dans le ventre de Bella était un monstre, aurait-elle le courage de le dire à sa belle-fille ? Ou lui mentirait-elle, histoire de la soutenir moralement ? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Trop inquiète. Trop stressée. Trop, trop, toujours trop _quelque chose_ ! Elle inspira longuement et l'odeur agréable de Bella engourdie son esprit. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un rire sans joie. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et les massas énergiquement, les yeux fermés.

- Écoutes, Bella, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je pense.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa la jeune femme.

- Etant moi-même une... une sorte de monstre buveur de sang, comment savoir si ton enfant en est un, ou non ?

- Vous n'êtes pas... commença Bella.

- Laisses-moi terminer, coupa Esmée avec un petit sourire. Ce que je pense ne changera sûrement pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est comprendre. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Et le fais-tu pour toi ? Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs ?

- Ma réponse est oui, pour tout.

- Mais, si... j'ai l'impression que ce bébé te tue de l'intérieur. Penses-tu vraiment que nous pourrons survivre à ta mort ? Penses-tu qu'Edward pourra survivre ? La douleur nous touchera tous. Tu fais partie de la famille, Bella Cullen. Tu es une fille que j'aime. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme et alla s'écraser sur la couverture. Esmée lui sourit tendrement, presque tristement, et essuya sa joue d'un geste délicat.

- D'abord, je veux que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Esmée.

Malgré ses yeux tristes et fades, sa voix était ferme.

- Et il ne m'arrivera rien. Je compte rester en vie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me transforme.

Pâle tentative d'humour qui arracha cependant un sourire au vampire. Esmée posa ses deux mains sur les joues creuses de sa belle-fille et planta son regard dans celui de Bella.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance, Bella. Restes en vie, c'est la seule chose que je te demande. Je te soutiendrais tant que tu voudras de moi.

Bella sourit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se rallongeant difficilement. Esmée la recouvrit de couvertures et replaça le fauteuil à sa place habituelle. Puis, elle s'assit un peu plus loin, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt.

- Esmée ?

Elle se tourna vers Bella qui avait fermé les yeux et qui dormait déjà à moitié.

- Oui ?

- Je vous considère comme une mère. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, plus humaine que n'importe quel humain, ne l'oubliez pas.

Esmée sourit. Elle sentie comme une explosion de bonheur dans son corps. Une agréable sensation recouvrit l'inquiétude et la peur, et elle se sentie soudain légère, un peu comme si Jasper lui avait hotté tout sentiments désagréables. Elle voulu répondre, mais la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune fille lui firent comprendre qu'elle c'était rendormie. Esmée posa sa tête contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux, un sourit léger et heureux sur le visage.


End file.
